


[Podfic] only because you know (that you wanna feel the same)

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Invisibility, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Precognition, Pyromancy, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 03:49:58, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Liam may be able to catch glimpses of the future, but he never saw this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] only because you know (that you wanna feel the same)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only because you know (that you wanna feel the same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686179) by [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1xVagwp)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1HDBQB9)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/only-because-you-know-that-you-wanna-feel-same)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Working on this has been a long time coming. (No seriously, I asked for permission to record this I think last January? So. Um. Whoops.) This was my first time using Garageband sound effects and they intimidated me into putting this project off for months and months. But it's finally finished! I conquered the sound effects! (They were actually not very hard, I am just bad at Garageband.) Anyways, thanks to words_unravel for being so patient with me for this, and for giving me permission to record in the first place. Thanks to paraka for hosting! I'd love to hear your feedback if you do decide to take a listen, as it's a long one! 


End file.
